Continent
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Craig will always love Tweek, even with an entire continent between them. Creek fluffy plot bunnies of DOOM kidnapped this fic! T for language For DizzyAlice


Woohoo! My first art trade!!!

This is a very special fic dedicated to my new friend DizzyAlice!

I am open to any and all art trades! I have a list of pairings in my Dip Drabbles *hint hint*

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Graduation was both the Happiest and saddest day of Craig's life. He was an adult now, he felt it more now than he had on his 18th birthday. But the one thing he knew about being an adult was that it meant you were alone.

All the adults in his life looked so lonely. Even the ones with spouses and children seemed miserable. His mother and father almost never talked, and when they did it was harsh insults and rude gestures.

He would be alone now, too.

He was going off to some out of the way college in Oregon. He didn't know what his major would be, and he had no clue what he wanted to do with his life. Tweek, however had finally found a hobby that not only worked with his caffeine addiction, but required it.

The spastic blonde had found his calling on South Park's drama and debate team. He was and amazing actor and a convincing speaker. There had been many incidents where he had won a debate on speaker points alone. Not to say that his cases weren't sound. Tweek had been accepted in NYU's drama department.

A continent away.

It was ironic, that they would be separated so soon after that crucial moment when they crossed from the closeness of childhood to the isolation of being an adult. But, fuck, Craig wished it didn't have to end so soon. He still hadn't told Tweek how much the caffeinated teen meant to him.

Hadn't told him how much he loved him.

Craig felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and turned toward the source of that warmth. There, standing with a smile on his face, was the coffee-scented vision of beauty. He had cleaned up and streamline his style, a picture perfect drama nerd in slacks and a colored button down.

"Hey Craig, get over here and take pictures with us!" He said, tugging on Craig's shoulder. He didn't even twitch when he said that. As his body grew, the caffeine had more room to run around, lowering the concentration in his bloodstream and lessening the effects.

Craig plastered a fake smile on his face and flipped him off. Tweek dragged him over to where all their friends were standing, waiting with a camera.

They started with a big group picture. The drama team came next: Wendy, Stan, Damien, Tweek, Kenny, Butters, and Kyle. Then the football guys: Stan, Clyde, Craig (who flipped off the camera with a smile), Token, and Cartman. Bebe was the only cheerleader, so she took her picture alone. The band nerds even put down their instruments long enough to take a photo. Pip, Butters, Damien, Wendy, and even that one goth kid who played the baritone.

Through all the laughter and hugs Craig almost forgot the upcoming loneliness. But with ever longing glance he shot towards Tweek it ate away a little more of his heart.

"Tweek, I have to talk to you." He whispered in his ear as they lined up for yet another photo. Tweek just nodded and smiled for the camera.

He wrapped his hand aroung Tweek's thin wrist and pulled him out of the stadium. Supposedly safe in the shadow of the entrance gate, Craig struggled to find the right words.

"Tweek…fuck man! I don't know how to say this." He said, flipping off no one in particular and running a hand through his chocolate colored hair.

"Craig, what is it? You know you can tell me anything. We're best friends." Tweek's hand was comforting on his shoulder.

"That's just it! I can't tell you what I want to because we're friends! I can't have what I want because we're friends. This whole damn thing is so fucked up because we're the best of fucking _friends_!" By the end of his rant Craig was hollering, truly enraged at the situation, the world, and (most importantly) himself.

"Craig calm d-"

"Tweek I love you!" He blurted out suddenly. He clasped his hands to his mouth as soon as he said it, trying to stuff the words than hung between them back to whence they came.

"Craig." Tweek was soft, quiet. But he didn't get any farther, because Craig made a dash for it.

He had no clue where he was going, nor did he care. All he wanted to do was get as far away from Tweek as possible.

He laughed at the irony.

When he finally stopped running it wasn't because he thought he had lost Tweek, it was because he was laughing to hard to run. He had wanted so badly to stay close to Tweek, but now that he had finally accomplished what he had been trying to do since the 8th grade all he wanted to do was leave.

And he would do it, too. Soon they would have a whole continent between them. Lakes and mountains, grasslands and cities. So much open space between the for those four words to linger.

He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice the footsteps pounding on the pavement, hurtling towards him. He didn't feel the slim arms wrapping around his torso.

"I love you too."

Craig's laughter stopped immediately. He turned around and met with an unexpected feeling.

Tweek's lips were on his.

Craig quickly took charge of the kiss, pulling the smaller boy into his lap and tangling a hand in his blonde hair. When the pulled away for oxygen, it was Tweek who finally spoke.

"Come to New York with me. You can go to college near there, we can be together." Craig just ran a finger down a pale cheek and shook his head.

"I'd distract you. Besides, my tuition in Oregon's already been paid." Tweek sighed and nodded.

"Wait for me?" He asked, hopefully.

"Always."

"You love me?" Craig smiled at the question.

"Even with a continent between us."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sucky and short, but I like it! I hope you like it too! Especially Alice :D


End file.
